Sleigh Ride
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: It was actually snowing again, not heavy, but enough that they getting covered in snowflakes. Marcus reached out and gently brushed a few flakes out of Katie's blond hair. Her skin was actually turning pink. She stared into his dark eyes with her light blue ones before taking a small step forward. She kept coming closer until they were standing chest to chest.


Sleigh Ride

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story was inspired by the song "Sleigh Ride." I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I can't believe the holidays are here already! It has actually been close to a year since I've written a fanfiction story. So, here we are. I can't promise that the next delay will not be as long. Oh, I did give the wizard's world an update in this one: it's modern.

Time: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix-Katie has just turned seventeen and Marcus is nineteen. The ending does take place in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: November 20, 2016

Marcus Flint stared into the Christmas lights that lined his house. He really had no idea what he had even bothered to decorate for the holidays. He never spent the holidays here, always having preferred to spend it at his parents' house in Devon. However, he had two extra weeks on his holiday break from Quidditch due to an injury. His side still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

The snow crunched under his booted feet as he walked across the lawn. It had been snowing nonstop for the last twenty-four hours. The snow didn't bother him so much, but the layer of ice under it did. He mentally cursed England's lovely weather.

He kicked off his wet outer layer as soon as he was in the house. His parents had wanted him to come to their house as soon as he had been released from the hospital, but he had insisted that he would recover better at his place.

"You'd better pick those up or they will never dry," Katie Bell said as she stepped out of the main room's fireplace. "I come bearing cookies." She smiled as she handed him a freshly baked cookie.

He took it. "I was wondering when you were going to come."

She smiled. "I've only been home for a couple of hours and you were already getting impatient." She nodded toward his wet clothes. "Seriously, you had better pick those up before they start smelling."

"Are you trying to imply something?" He bent down and picked up the clothes, hanging them on the stair banister, all while trying not to groan as the movement pulled at his injury. He should've just used magic, like he had been doing for everything else.

Katie lowered herself down onto the sofa. "No, I'm stating a fact." She stared at the Christmas tree and the other decorations. "Well, this is all impressive."

Marcus flopped down next to her, taking another cookie. "Why is it so impressive?"

"I'm just surprised that you have all of this up. It must have taken the house elves days to do this."

Marcus frowned as he bit into the cookie. "They didn't do all that much. I did most of it."

Katie chocked. "What?"

"I had some unexpected free time," he muttered.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"I was. What I am doing now? Resting."

Katie gave him a long look. "I'm pretty sure that this is not what the Healers had in mind."

He just shrugged. "Well, maybe they should be a little bit more detailed in there notes." He took another big of cookie. "These are really good. There's no way you made them."

She elbowed him. "Well, then maybe I should take them back."

He jerked away from her. "I don't think so."

Katie shook her head. "Fine, I will admit that I just didn't come over to see you. Jenna and Dad found this sleigh in my grandparents' old barn and thought it would be a brilliant things to do one night. Well, the problem is that none of us have any horses."

Marcus peered over at her. "I see and where are you going to get these horses?"

Katie patted his knee. "It's not like you've got eight out in the barn."

"They're not trained to pull anything like that." He closed his eyes. "You're best bet is to get Duke and Duchess." The two draft horses were what his family had been using for years to pull small children around the estate.

"Will your parents go for it?" Katie asked.

Marcus opened his eyes. "I don't see why they wouldn't." He paused. "When do you want to do this?"

"Christmas Eve."

He smiled. "Great, I can out of the Christmas party."

"And who said anything about you coming?"

"Well, I am the one bringing the horses."

Katie sighed. "Well, I suppose you can come, but only if you take it easy until then and give yourself a chance to heal."

Marcus helped himself to another cookie. "You really are starting to sound like my mother."

"Well, we can start by watching a Christmas movie." Before he had time to react, Katie had gotten up and popped a movie into the DVD player.

She lowered herself back down next to him just as "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" started blaring out. "I have every single Christmas Classic movie. It's the only way to bring in the holidays."

Marcus started the movie. "Didn't we watch these last year?"

"Says the person who just spent the last two weeks decorating his house. There's just simply no way you are a Grinch, so shut up and enjoy it." She moved closer with each word before giving him a brief kiss. "This is you healing."

They watched Christmas movies until they both found it impossible to keep their eyes open. Marcus wished that Katie could stay the night, but that was one thing her parents put their foot down on. Sure, they liked him and all, but they drew the line at that.

The house felt oddly silent and empty once she was gone. The only thing he had to keep him company was the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. He supposed that he really should turn them off and go to bed, but he couldn't bring himself to move. There was just something about peace that he didn't want to end.

* * *

Duke and Duchess stared at Marcus as he backed the trailer up to their barn. They did look kind of excited to see him. He had been spending the last couple of days at his parents' place. Most of his family was there and it did give him a headache, but he did like not having to fully look after himself. It was nice to eat his mum's home cooked meals.

He could hear the rest of the family getting ready for the annual Flint Christmas Eve party at his grandparents' estate. He was glad to get out of it for the second year in a row. It wasn't like he didn't like them, it was the fact that they weren't fond of Katie. They thought he should be dating a pure blood, not a half blood. Not all of his family was like that, but still...

The snow had finally stopped as he climbed out of the truck.

Duke and Duchess whinnied as he came over to the gate.

"Are you ready to go on a trip?" Marcus asked as he petted Duke's rather large neck.

He had already grabbed everything else and put it in the backseat of the truck. Now, it was just getting the horses. Although they were actually quiet large, they were pretty gentle.

Grabbing onto Duke's halter, Marcus lead him over to the trailer. The horse stepped on, turning back to check on Duchess. "She'll be right behind you." Once Duke was secured, Marcus loaded Duchess.

Now, there was just the matter of the hour long drive to Katie's. He had driven on bad roads before, but not all that much with a loaded trailer. It was just a good thing there probably would not be all that much traffic with it being Christmas Eve and all.

The snow had made the evergreen trees look so beautiful. It looked as if someone had artfully sprinkled bits of glitter and fluff onto the leaves, leaving the right amount on the branches so that they did not bend under the weight. The snow beneath them was littered in a fresh layer of needles, all while leaving the snow completely unmarked. Even though there was lot of darkness in winter, there was also a lot of beauty.

The small towns where all in the Christmas spirit, with Christmas trees and lights glittering in almost every corner. Carols played slowly in the background as people put aside their differences for one magical night. This was the one of the few nights a year that all people seemed to believe in some kind of magic.

Katie was standing on her porch when he pulled into her long driveway. She carefully made her way toward him just as he parked. "Any trouble?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. Aren't you cold?"

Katie shook her head. "No, it's really not all that bad out here." She peered into the trailer. "I'm actually kind of surprised they let you come."

"I think my dad was actually kind of jealous that I am getting out of it."

Katie laughed. "I can see it."

It was actually snowing again, not heavy, but enough that they getting covered in snowflakes. Marcus reached out and gently brushed a few flakes out of Katie's blond hair. Her skin was actually turning pink. She stared into his dark eyes with her light blue ones before taking a small step forward. She kept coming closer until they were standing chest to chest.

"We probably should get in there before they come looking for us," Katie whispered, her breath coming out in little puffs.

"Yeah," Marcus muttered, unable to make himself move. He bent down and pressed his mouth against hers.

Katie broke the kiss a few minutes later. "We really should go in before Dad sends out the firing squad." She slid her hand into his and they made their way up toward the older house.

The house looked like something off a Christmas card. Snow covered the roof and the outsides of the windows. It wasn't a thick layer, but one that made everything look lovely. The Christmas lights that had been strung across the porch, glittered against the snow, while the lone wreath on the door made the home seem even more inviting.

"Watch the top step, it's ice," Katie said.

Marcus followed her up the steps, dropping her hand. While Katie's dad did actually like him, he didn't want to push his luck.

"Don't bother taking your boots, we're going to get going," Katie said once they reached the front door.

The warmth coming from inside the house reached them the moment Katie opened the door. He hadn't realized how cold he actually was until he felt it.

He stood in the rugs right inside the snow, wincing as snow melted off his boots, leaving a layer of mess on them. He had been dating Katie for close to two years, but he still felt awkward in her house. Even from here, he could see how they had tried to place a little bit of Christmas everywhere. There seemed to be no order to it, but it just felt right. It felt a lot better than his grandparents, who had to have order in everything.

"Marcus, you're here," Jenna said as she stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. "I hope you had no trouble." She offered him the plate.

He took a cookie. They were still warm, just how he liked them. "Thanks."

She smiled. "How's the injury?"

"It's not a bruised as it was, but it's still sore."

Jenna touched his arm in a motherly way. "Just don't push yourself." She reached around him. "Just let me get my coat and I'll be ready. Jim is dragging his feet, but the girls are ready. I don't know if Katie told you, but Jason is getting married this summer."

Katie handed Jenna her coat.

"We don't know the date yet, but they're thinking around July or so. You're season isn't over to August, right?"

Marcus nodded. "It also depends on how well we do in the Cup."

"Well, I'm sure you're do just fine." Jenna stomped off into the den. "That man is the slowest person around."

Marcus and Katie exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should go hook everything up before it turns ugly," Katie suggested.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."

Just as they walked out the door, they heard Jenna yelling at Katie's father. Marcus was actually surprised to hear her voice get that loud.

The sun was just setting over the nearby hills, creating a light rainbow of colour on the snow. Duke and Duchess whinnied as they heard Marcus and Katie's boots crunch on the ground.

"Dad already got the sleigh out earlier today. I think everything else should be ready to go," Katie said as Marcus opened the trailer.

"I'm not very good a hitching a sleigh up," Marcus said, as he grabbed Duchess's halter. "At least, not without magic."

Katie grabbed onto Duke. "Well, we don't have to tell anyone."

They lead the horses over to the sleigh. Marcus did have to admit it was a nice looking sleigh. It was clearly older, but it had been well cared for. The runners looked as if they had been replaced recently, but the overall body was in real good condition. The paint was cracked in a few places, but the rest of it looked solid.

They backed the horses up to the sleigh. Marcus took out his wand and with a flick, the harness snapped into place.

"Nicely done," Katie said. "Did it take you awhile to figure out where everything went?"

"You know I've been out here for hours working on it." He put his arms around Katie's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Mum told us to bring this stuff out."

They jumped apart so quickly that Marcus felt his heart miss a beat.

Sierra and Zoey stared at them, their arms loaded down with snacks and blankets.

"Are you going to help us with these or are our arms going to have to keep breaking?" Zoey asked, holding her rather large looking pile out to them. "Well? You don't want to hurt a little girl's arms, now do you?"

Katie rolled her eyes as she took some of Zoey's load. "You're eleven, not a little girl."

"It doesn't matter. You two are Quidditch players, you can hold more than we can."

Marcus took some of Sierra's load. A lot of the food was still actually hot and it smelled wonderful. Jenna was a pretty good cook, maybe possibly a little bit better than his mum.

"Are they coming?" Katie asked as Zoey and Sierra climbed into the sleigh.

Sierra shrugged. "I think. If we keep taking this long, Jason and Misty will be back."  
"I hope they do," Zoey muttered. "I don't know if I can stand being with Misty that long."

"Who's Misty?" Marcus asked as he moved a few blankets around to make room next to Katie.

"Jason's girlfriend. I can't believe he's so thick to actually marry that bimbo," Zoey said. "There's so many out there who are a lot better."

"She makes him happy," Katie pointed out.

"If he's looking for happiness, get him a puppy," Zoey muttered as Jenna and Jim came out of the house.

"All set?" Jenna asked as she lowered herself down in front.

Jim looked over at Marcus. "Are you sure you don't want to drive?"

Marcus nodded. Normally, he would have, but he wasn't sure if he was actually strong enough to keep a solid grip on the reins. Plus, he didn't want Katie to find out that he really hadn't been taking it easy like he was supposed.

"Okay, then," Jim said turning around. With a flick of the reins, they were off.

The grove of trees behind the Bell's house really was the perfect place to take a sleigh ride. Most of the trees were evergreens, sprinkled with just the right amount of snow. The other trees with their bare, wooden limbs sticking out did not look cold either. Snow covered them in all the right places to make it seem like they were wearing a white robe.

The stars shone brightly tonight, making it look like the snow was nothing more than cotton balls and glitter. Every once in awhile, a small animal would run out in front of them, putting a little dent in the otherwise smooth picture.

Katie leaned against Marcus, a few flakes of snow stuck to her hat and hair, making her look like a snow angel. "Why didn't you want to drive?" Her voice was so low that he could hardly make out her words.

"I wouldn't be able to sit back here with you if I did that, now would I?" Marcus asked.

"Nice save there," Katie muttered. "You're just lucky it's Christmas and we're not supposed to be picking fights."

"Good to know."

The air was actually getting a little colder. It wasn't unbearable yet, but it was not going to a warm Christmas morning. The snow had stopped for now, which was actually kind of nice. Marcus was not one who enjoyed being covered in wet things.

They were about a kilometre or so away from the house before Jim stopped. Marcus looked around. He really didn't see anything special here. It was just another part of the forest, maybe a little bit darker than the other parts.

"There's a cave up here," Jim said. "I found it earlier and thought it would be a nice place to stop for a snack."  
"Um-" Jenna started in.

"There's no animals in there."

"I was thinking more about people," Jenna said. "You know the rumours."

"He's not going to be lurking around here."  
Marcus thought that Jenna did have a reason to be concerned, but it really did seem unlikely the Dark Lord would be lurking around here.

They made their way toward the cave. Jenna, Jim, and Marcus had their wands lit.

While he didn't see anything, Marcus could not bring himself to let his guard down. He did fully believe that the Dark Lord was back. Oh, yes, he did. There had been too many unexplained things going on that only a fool would over look.

The cave did actually look kind of cosy. It was small, but big enough to hold them all. The dark corners were empty, just like Jim promised. Jenna saved her wand and cleared out the rubbish that littered the floor.

"Marcus, Katie, go see if you can find us some wood," Jim said, as the rest starting unpacking the food.

Nodding, Katie took Marcus's hand and lead him out.

"I'm kind of surprised your dad is okay with this," Marcus said once they were out of sight of the cave.

Katie smiled. "Hold your wand up a little higher. I'm really not. It means he likes you."

Marcus stared down at the forest floor. It really was hard to see if there was any wood. "How long do you think we have before they come looking for us?"

Katie's own arms were now full of wood. "I don't know." She eyed his empty arms. "What are planning?"

He smiled as he took the wood from her arms, placing it on the ground next to the closest trees. "Oh, nothing."

She moved closer to him, pinning him against a tree. "So, you're not up to something." She moved closer to him. "You are completely innocent in your intentions."

Marcus winced slightly as a little bit of snow found its way onto his bare skin. "Well, you are the one who has me pinned up against a tree."

"And you could get lose if you wanted too." She touched the side of his face. "However, you don't seem to have any interest in freeing yourself."

They stood chest to chest. Well, sort of. Marcus was actually a lot taller than Katie. She gently took his wand out of his hand and placed it on the pile of wood.

They were so close now; their noses were actually touching. Marcus could feel her warm breath on his face as she came closer. He had snogged other girls besides Katie, but there was just something about her that made him feel different. He just felt so right with her.

He worked his mouth against hers, feeling each movement in his core. She did things to him, things that he could not explain. She wasn't touching him any different than she normally did, but kissing her was just special.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" She took her hands off his waist. "You should have told me if I was hurting you."

"You're not hurting me." It was actually the truth. Her touch had been really gentle around his kidneys.

"Are you sure?" Katie whispered.

"Yes."

Their lips came together again. The snow was falling around them, but they didn't seem to notice the cold. That was the beauty about Christmas; no matter what the weather was outside, it was always beautiful.

"We had better get back before they do send out a search party," Katie whispered.

"Yes, we had better."

Several more beats pasted before either one of them could make themselves move.

In the years to come, neither of them would remember what they had in that cave, but they would always remember taking the sleigh ride and the final few minutes of happiness they had before the darkness entered their world.

 **One Year Later**

Marcus held Katie's hand closer to him. "Do you remember that?" he whispered. "you would probably remember everything about that."

He stared back out the window. The snow was falling heavier now. He could barely make out the Christmas lights that lined the street below. The lights didn't make him happy. This was a very blue Christmas.

He closed his eyes. His family had put up their tree last week. His mother had pushed him to come. The only reason he went to his parents house to put up the tree was shut his mother up. His was mother was worried about him getting depressed.

Marcus was not depressed. He still did all his normal activities. He just really didn't get out and see his friends anymore. There was nothing wrong with him.

He looked back down at Katie. She was still laying there in the trance state that had haunted her for the last few months. When was she going to wake up? He would not allow himself to think that she was never going to wake up.

He sighed. His family was probably wondering what was taking them so long. He knew that he should go back to them, but he couldn't make himself. He didn't want Katie to spend Christmas alone. She didn't deserve that. He knew that her family had been here earlier and would be here sometime tomorrow.

Marcus watched Katie. She was barely eighteen; she didn't deserve to go through this. No one did, but certainly not someone this young.

Marcus stood up. Katie wouldn't want him spending his Christmas Eve here. She would tell him to go home and be with his family. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Katie," he whispered.

 **Happy Holidays! The ending is from my other Christmas story "Blue Christmas."**


End file.
